fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
There Will Be Shrieks/Gallery
Halloween has come to town, and Fanboy and Chum Chum can't wait to go trick-or-treating that night. When they meet a pumpkin monster, Mr. Trick, they end up tasting a treat that causes them to lose their taste sense so they'll no longer taste candy. Now, the boys have to grab 1,000 screams for Mr. Trick, otherwise they'll never have their taste again. Getting ready Fanlair Halloween s2e10.jpg|This is a tale of two boys who just couldn't wait for... Fanboy 'Halloween!' s2e10.jpg|"Halloween!" Chum Chum 'Halloween!' s2e10.jpg|"Halloween!" Fanboy 'it's finally' s2e10.jpg|"It's finally --" Fanboy and Chum Chum excited for Halloween s2e10.jpg|"Halloween!" Fanboy 'okay, chum chum' s2e10.jpg|"Okay, Chum Chum." Fanboy 'this year' s2e10.jpg|"This year..." Fanboy 'gonna be the most' s2e10.jpg|"...is gonna be the most..." Fanboy 'candylicious' s2e10.jpg|"...candylicious..." Fanboy stretching arms behind him s2e10.jpg|"...Halloween..." Fanboy 'ever!!' s2e10.jpg|...EVER!" Chum Chum "I love candy!" s2e10.JPG|"I love candy!" Fanboy 'yes' s2e10.jpg|"Yes, but..." Fanboy 'to get candy' s2e10.jpg|"..to get candy..." Fanboy "we need..." s2e10a.JPG|"...we need..." Chum Chum eager for what he needs s2e10.jpg Fanboy scaring Chum Chum in costume s2e10.jpg|"COSTUMES!!!" Fanboy shows off his Frankenstein costume s2e10.jpg|"Ta-da!" Chum Chum 'that's nice' s2e10.jpg|"Ooh, that's nice!" Chum Chum 'my turn!' s2e10.jpg|"My turn!" Fanboy after Chum Chum zips off s2e10.jpg|What will he be? Chum Chum is dressed as Fanboy s2e10.JPG|2 Fanboys? Fanboy "wait a minute" s2e10.jpg|"Wait a minute..." Fanboy 'didn't you wear this' s2e10.jpg|"Didn't you wear this costume last year?!" Fanboy inspecting Chum Chum's first costume s2e10.jpg Chum Chum "this isn't my costume" s2e10.jpg|"Close, but this isn't my costume." Chum Chum's real costume about to be revealed s2e10.jpg|Wait for it... Chum Chum reveals his real costume s2e10.jpg|"THIS IS!!!" Chum Chum's costume revealed s2e10.jpg Fanboy falls over after Chum Chum scares him s2e10.jpg|Did I scare you? Fanboy likes Chum Chum's costume s2e10.jpg|"Perfect, Chum Chum!" Fanboy 'we're coming home with' s2e10.jpg|"This year, we're coming home with..." Fanboy and Chum Chum ready to trick-or-treat s2e10.jpg|"...nothing but candy!" Fanboy and Chum Chum jump up s2e10.jpg|"Let's trick-or-treat!" F&C over a jack o' lantern s2e10.jpg Early Trick-Or-Treating Hank opens the door s2e10.jpg|{Ding, dong} F&C at the door s2e10.jpg Trick-or-treat at school.jpg Finishing trick or treat.jpg|Fankenstine and Chumwolf It's 6 in the morning!.JPG|"Trick-or-treat? It's 6:00 in the morning!" is it that early.JPG|"Really? Is it that early?" it is early.JPG we'll never make it til nighttime.JPG there's gotta be a place.JPG|Fanboy thinks of the greatest place: The Frosty Mart! answering the frosty mart door.JPG get us out of the door!.JPG we're closed for paranormal activity.JPG|"We're closed for paranormal activity." it's part of our promotion for Frosty Screamy Scream.JPG|"It's part of the Frosty Mart Halloween promotion for Frosty Screamy Scream..." FSS flashback.JPG|"But Boog let it out of its display case!" he's been scared since.JPG|"He has been worried ever since." boog freaking out.JPG we ain't afraid of no ghosts.JPG|"We ain't afraid of no ghost!" lenny gets blasted by boog.JPG floating candy.jpg|"Trick or...treat." treat!.JPG|"Treat!" fanboy collecting candy.JPG that should hold us until tonight.JPG your pail's about to explode.JPG|Chum Chum's pail is about to explode. i didn't put anything in it yet.JPG|"I didn't put anything in it yet!" FSS comes out of CC's pail.JPG F&C 'Is that the-'.JPG|"Is that the-" Frosty Screamy Scream.JPG FSS charges toward F&C.JPG|"AAAAAAHHHHH!" we'll come back later.JPG|"We'll come back later!" Lenny with FSS in hair.JPG Lenny screams at FSS.JPG Boog, save me!.JPG|"Boog, save me!" I'm coming, Lenny!.JPG|"I'm coming for you, Lenny!" Oz's Candy Ark Walking to Oz Comix in the morning.jpg answering Oz's door.JPG|Oz is their last hope. you weren't followed, were you.JPG|"You weren't followed here, were you?" Boys confused s2e10.jpg Fanboy 'no.' s2e10.JPG|"No." oz-seriously-TWBS.JPG|"Seriously?" Fanboy-seriously.JPG|"Seriously!" i made cereal.JPG|"Well, come on in! I made some cereal." do you have candy.JPG i used it all.JPG candy ark.JPG|Oz built a Candy Ark! how'd you make that.JPG oz's vision.JPG|Oz had a vision, which inspired him to make it. fanboy-candy captain.JPG it's not ready yet.JPG i want candy now!.JPG|"But I want candy now!" there is one place.JPG|"I can't help you, but there is one place." what place.JPG|"What? What place?" staring at pumpkin house.JPG|"That place!" there is more.JPG boys leave anyway.JPG Oz WHATEVER! s2e10.JPG|"Whatever!" Meeting Mr. Trick i got a better feeling about this.JPG|Outside the jack o' lantern house. fanboy knocks on Mr. Trick's door.JPG Fanboy still waiting for someone to answer the door s2e10.jpg|"Hello? Trick-or-Treat!" Fanboy "got empty pails here" s2e10.jpg|"We got empty pails here!" Door slowly opens s2e10.jpg Mr. Trick's first appearance s2e10.JPG|"GO AWAY!" F&C start screaming s2e10.jpg wrong face.JPG|"Oops! Sorry, wrong face." that's less scary.JPG|"There. That's a lot less scary, isn't it?" is it candy you want.JPG Mr. Trick's evil laughter.JPG pumpkin gut floor.JPG|The floors are made from pumpkin guts. it tastes like thanksgiving!.JPG|"It looks like Halloween, but it tastes like Thanksgiving!" you like tasting things.JPG Mr. Trick-candyman bit.JPG|Mr. Trick does his mean "candyman" bit... FB-candyman bit.JPG|...and so does Fanboy... CC-candyman bit.JPG|...and Chum Chum, too. F&C haunted expression s2e10.jpg where's our candy.JPG i have a treat for you.JPG|"I do have a trick-I mean, treat for both of you." it's all yours!.JPG ''C-A-N-D-Y F&C swoon over candy.JPG F&C in candy heaven.JPG|"Candy!" F&C twirling with candy s2e10.jpg|And the song begins. F&C on a candy slide s2e10.jpg candy slide.JPG|Going down the candy slide. candy sword fighting.JPG|Sword fighting with candy canes hopping on candy bags.JPG|Fanboy loves hopping on taffy bags! Fanboy licking chum chum.jpg|A Chumolipop? C.JPG|C A.JPG|A N.JPG|N D.JPG|D Y.JPG|Y it's candy.JPG mint running.JPG|Time to run the peppermint-go-round! FB licks mint.JPG CC licks mint.JPG F&C lick mint.JPG F&C-candy soldiers.JPG|To wrap it up, we have a march with our fellow treats. Stealing the Taste full fanboy.JPG overstuffed trick-or-treaters.JPG you're not finished.JPG|"Oh boys, you're not finished!" i can't eat another bite.JPG|"Ugh! I can't eat another bite!" not until tonight.JPG|"Not until tonight!" fanboy adds not until tonight.JPG|"Right, not until tonight." i saved the best for last.JPG|"But I saved the best for last." i don't think we can eat it.JPG this is a special treat.JPG|"Once you taste this candy, you'll never taste anything again." Mr. Trick's offer.JPG i guess one more won't hurt.JPG|"Well, I guess one more wouldn't hurt." F&C taste the candy.JPG FB loses taste.JPG|"Hey, what's that coming out of my mouth?" CC loses taste sense.JPG|"I can feel my taste buds popping!" Mr. Trick with taste senses in jar.JPG I took your taste!.JPG that can't be!.JPG i warned you.JPG we can't taste again!.JPG FB can't taste.JPG|No taste from Fanboy. CC can't taste.JPG|No taste from Chum Chum, either. i can taste a toilet.JPG|Well...Fanboy can taste a toilet. it's just taste.JPG|"So...it's just taste?" afraid so.JPG|"Yes, afraid so." F&C's worried reaction.JPG F&C NO s2e10.png|"Noooooo!" Mr. Trick's Mission Mr. Trick is blamed.JPG|Fanboy and Chum Chum blame Mr. Trick for taking their taste away. Mr. Trick's treat backstory.JPG|Mr. Trick explains a backstory of all this, especially underwear jokes. underwear joke.JPG|"We've got lots of that!" you're gonna need them.JPG scream mission.JPG|"You're to fill this jar with 1,000 screams by sundown, only then, you will have your taste back." F&C with jar s2e10.JPG broken jar.JPG|Fanboy breaks the jar. Mr. Trick screams.JPG is anyone using that cooler.JPG|"You know, that would've been a good scream for the jar. Umm, anyone using that mystical scream cooler?" leaving Mr. Trick's place.JPG we'll never make it to sundown.JPG|Chum Chum worries that they'll never make it. there's gotta be a way.JPG|Fanboy tries to think of an idea to scare people from their house. haunted house suggestion.JPG|"You mean...make a haunted house?" fanboy accepts that idea.JPG|Fanboy likes that idea. Visiting Kyle Kyle's house overcast.jpg Full view of Kyle's living room - TWBS.jpg kyle finds a book.JPG|"Ooh! This looks good!" the illustrated guide to horrible creatures.JPG|"The illustrated guide to horrible creatures." book surprise.JPG hold off the screaming.JPG|"Woah Kyle, you'd better hold off on screaming." we have a cooler to fill.JPG|"We got a cooler to fill!" what the devil are you talking about.JPG|"What the devil are you talking about?" we're gonna build a haunted house.JPG it's gonna be.JPG|"It's gonna be..." super scary.JPG|"Soooooper scary!" we're using spagetti for worms.JPG|"We're gonna use spaghetti for worms..." we'll peel grapes for eyeballs.JPG|"And peel grapes for eyeballs!" do you have any.JPG|"Do you have any spaghetti worms or grape eyeballs?" Kyle "No." s2e10.JPG|"Umm...no." kyle has something else.JPG|Kyle points out that he has real eyeballs. real eyeballs in a jar.JPG we can use this to hold the grapes.JPG what else makes screaming.JPG|Fanboy wonders if they would also need either spaggatini or bowtie pasta. Kyle 'oh, please!' s2e10.jpg|"Oh, please!" Mocking F&C's haunted house idea.jpg|"The only reaction you two will evoke are..." you'll have nothing but cries of boredom.JPG|"Cries of boredom." Kyle zing-TWBS.JPG|"Zing!" Fanboy 'are you saying' s2e10.jpg|"Are you saying..." you have a better idea.JPG|"You have a better idea than..." staring at the hot dog fingers.jpg|"Hot dog fingers..." hot dog fingers.JPG|"...with ketchup blood?" Kyle grumbling s2e10.jpg|That grumble sounds a little familiar... kyle's matter of fact.JPG|"As a matter of fact..." Kyle has an idea s2e10.jpg|"I..." i do!.JPG|"Do!" Kyle pulling his idea face.jpg|Kyle's Idea Face :) The Bailhok spirit intro.JPG|Necronomicon's introduction Kyle makes his enterance s2e10.jpg Kyle's sudden appearance.JPG shall we begin.JPG|"Shall we begin?" let's join hands.JPG|"Let us all join hands." what will we do with the spagetti and grapes.JPG|"Hey Kyle, if we're holding hands, what will we do with the spaghetti and grapes?" enough with the spagetti and grapes!.JPG|"Enough with the spaghetti and grapes!" everyone joins hands.JPG Kyle begins the bailhok incantation.jpg|"Oh, powerful spirits from beyond, we who are among the living..." Kyle 'humbly implore' s2e10.jpg|"...who humbly implore..." kyle calling the spirit.JPG|"...and invite you to--" we're in a hurry.JPG|Fanboy tells Kyle he's in a hurry. oh, very well!.JPG|"Oh, very well!" kyle's avatar state-TWBS.JPG|Kyle's avatar state activates kyle summons the spirit.JPG|"Demon from the depths of the underworld, I summon thee." I summon thee!.JPG|"I SUMMON THEE!!!" my grapes!.JPG|"My grapes!" table spirit.JPG screams.JPG|Yo, Duke and Lupe release their screams... more screams.JPG|...and so do Chuggy and Fankylechum. here's a set of screams for you.JPG kyle sees something not as planned.JPG|"What are you doing?!?" F&C screaming at creature.JPG we can't help it!.JPG i can't summon him forever!.JPG|"Hurry up and collect your screams, I can't summon him forever!" the screams will do it.JPG screams can't open a cooler.JPG|Not even a ghost can open a cooler. Kyle runs out of summon energy.JPG|Kyle's summon energy runs out. everything is reverted.JPG F&C's screams revert.JPG worried at first.JPG excited later.JPG|Everyone thought it's great. where's everybody going.JPG don't leave!.JPG Chum Chum is more worried.JPG|"Now, the evil pumpkin guy will never give us our taste back!" Kyle asks who F&C are talking about - TWBS.jpg|"Who?" Fanboy tells Kyle about Mr. Trick.JPG|"Oh, no one, Kyle. Just an evil Jack O' Lantern who used magical candy to steal our taste and magically put it in a magic jar." Upset that Kyle failed to help.jpg CC 'You wouldn't understand.' - TWBS.jpg|"You wouldn't understand." Kyle watches F&C leave sadly.jpg F&C leave sadly.JPG Kyle sees sad Fanboy and Chum Chum out the door.jpg|I can't see my friends so sad like this! Kyle 'magical pumpkin man' s2e10.jpg|Hmmph! 'Magical pumpkin man'. Kyle 'well, this town' s2e10.jpg|Well, this town isn't big enough for... Kyle 'of the dark arts' s2e10.jpg|''Two practitioners of the Dark Arts. Kyle thinks he's better.JPG|{chuckle} Back to Mr. Trick did i get my screams.JPG this isn't screams!.JPG|"This isn't screams! It's sliced turkey!" we just want our taste back.JPG F&C crying at Mr. Trick.JPG kyle finds them.JPG you think you could mess with my friends.JPG|"So, you think you could come to MY town to cast a spell on MY two idiots?!?" sweaty fanboy.JPG|"Kyle, what are you doing?" i'm the most powerful wizard.JPG|"I am the most powerful wizard in town, so hear my warning..." Kyle sticking up for F&C.png give them back their taste!.JPG|"Give these boys back their taste..." or you'll face my wrath.JPG|"Or face the wrath of Kyle the Conjurer!" i think you made him angry.JPG is that your angry face.JPG|"Is that your angry face?" Kyle suddenly completes the mission Kyle about to scream s2e10.jpg kyle screams at Mr. Trick's angry face.JPG|"Nope, this is!" "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Kyle releases a scream.jpg Kyle runs around screaming.JPG F&C remember something.JPG|The boys suddenly remember what to do. collecting screams.JPG|They collect the screams. one last scream.JPG|They get one more at last! so very scared.JPG|Kyle is tired from all the screaming. here's the screams.JPG F&C with taste in jar.JPG|The boys get their taste back. The Horrible Result what do you need the screams for.JPG|"So, what do you need the screams for, anyway?" the screams will destroy candy.JPG|Mr. Trick says the screams make a vortex that destroys all the candy in the world. what will we taste.JPG dumping in the screams.JPG vortex activating.JPG blaming Kyle.JPG|The boys blame Kyle and tell him he's over his head. kicking Kyle out.JPG|They kick him out as a result. this can't be good.JPG|"This can't be good." vortex expands.JPG F&C staring at vortex.JPG vortex overshot.JPG all there will be is trick.JPG|"Halloween will have nothing but tricks!" F&C cowering.JPG the vortex shoots upward.JPG Yo and Lupe lose candy.JPG|Yo and Lupe suddenly lose their candy to the vortex... Duke and Nancy lose candy.JPG|...and Duke and Nancy lose theirs, too. no one can taste it like we can.JPG Fanboy to the rescue!.JPG|Fanboy about to get back at Mr. Trick. Saving Halloween eat my taste!.JPG|"Eat my taste, pumpkin face!" Fanboy gets back at Mr. Trick.JPG Mr. Trick has a sudden craving.JPG|"Now I have a sudden craving for..." Mr. Trick wants candy.JPG|"Candy." Trying to get candy from the vortex.JPG Mr. Trick feels weird.JPG|"And what happened next, a miriacle they say..." happy Mr. Trick.JPG|"Mr. Trick's pumpkin head grew 2 smiles that day!" you put a smile on both my faces.JPG|"You put a smile on both my faces. How can I thank you?" you can quit hogging taste for starters.JPG|"Umm, you can quit hogging over taste for starters." Mr. Trick's award.JPG|Mr. Trick awards the boys with their taste. F&C get taste back.JPG the candy is going down the hole.JPG|"Now all the candy is going down that hole." Oz flies in on candy ark.JPG candy ark plugs hole.JPG|Oz's Candy Ark plugs up the hole. I got two of every candy.JPG why is the candy ark rumbling.JPG|"Um, Oz? Why is your glorious Candy Ark rumbling?" candy ark about to explode.JPG she's gonna blow!.JPG|"She's gonna blow!" a gyser of candy.JPG|The vortex turns into a gyser of candy! Yo and Lupe get candy back.JPG|Yo and Lupe get their candy back... Duke and Nancy get candy back.JPG|...and so do Duke and Nancy. Ending oz is upset.JPG|"My candy! My glorious candy!" cheer up, oz.JPG|Fanboy tells Oz to cheer up. want a treat.JPG|"Who wants a treat?" F&C take a treat from Mr. Trick.JPG|"Candy!" F&C enjoy the candy.JPG gum smile.JPG they don't call me Mr. Trick for nothing.JPG|"They don't call me Mr. Trick for nothing." TWBS ending.jpg|The end! To return to the "There Will Be Shrieks" episode summary, click here. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries